PO003: File 3 - Giovanni
is the 3rd episode of Pokémon Origins. Episode Plot Continuing from 15 hours and 34 minutes, Red managed to obtain two badges and record 65 Pokémon. Indeed, Red managed to defeat Erika and her Vileplume in Celadon City, earning the Rainbow Badge. Later on, Red managed to chase a Team Rocket member and find their secret hideout, as well as meeting the leader of Team Rocket. Afterwards, Red played his Poké Flute to awaken Snorlax, meeting with the fisherman's brother and earned the Super Rod (even catching a Psyduck with it), managing to defeat Koga and Weezing at the Fuchsia City to win the Soul Badge and having his Charmeleon evolve into a Charizard. Currently, Red is in Saffron City at the Silph Co. headquarters, where he encounters Blue. Soon after, Blue and Red rescued a woman, who was chased by Team Rocket and the three hid into the woods. The woman introduces herself as a secretary, reporting the president has been booted out and the company taken by Team Rocket. The secretary reports Team Rocket is after the Master Ball, a Poké Ball that can catch any Pokémon possible. Despite it being a prototype, the Master Ball is sought out by Team Rocket, who threatened the employees to perfect it. Worse yet, they use wild Pokémon in the experiments, some of which are too exhausted. Blue fears Team Rocket may misuse the ball and start selling off the Pokémon. The secretary reports the president entrusted her with the message to gather help from outside Silph Co. to stop this threat, since the president is being watched closely. She goes to report to the police and limps off, thanking Red and Blue for saving her. They sneak, but find the grunts at the police station. Instead, Red asks Blue to take the secretary to Celadon City and make the report there. Blue refuses, wanting to focus on training to become the Pokémon League's Champion. Red is angry and grabs Blue, reminding him Team Rocket is out there and he cannot be called a Pokémon Trainer if he does nothing. Blue is forced to take the woman, while Red plans on storming the Silph Co. Blue is shocked Red would do that, but Red replies the Pokémon would still suffer if he didn't go in there. Red is angry, wanting Team Rocket to pay for their crimes. Red frees the wild Pokémon and the scientists, one of which gives Red a Lapras, so he can travel over the sea. Red barges in into the office and finds the president, a grunt and the boss of Team Rocket. The man tells Red has forced his way into the hideout, just in this moment he is discussing business with the president of Silph Co. Red admits the police are on their way to the hideout, but the boss commends him for bypassing the security and freeing everyone, even ruining the plans of Team Rocket. The grunt tells the boss, Giovanni, it is time to leave. Red plans he will stop the plans of Team Rocket every time. Giovanni feels displeased and takes a Poké Ball. The grunt asks is it wise to waste time on a boy, but Giovanni replies it is more of a nuisance. Red sends Charizard and Giovanni Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen uses Double Kick, hitting Charizard and slamming it through the walls. Giovanni thought Red would be more of a challenge. Charizard uses Flamethrower, but is stopped by Nidoqueen's Surf. The attack causes a blackout in the tower. After the attack, Giovanni thinks this was a waste of gift to send out the very best, Charizard, who was easily defeated. Giovanni considers Red lucky he came here, but is asked why is he doing all this. Giovanni replies to Red Pokémon are business and business needs sacrifices. Red disagrees, claiming they are friends. Giovanni points out his friend suffered during the battle and has been defeated. Giovanni leaves on his helicopter, doubting Red will understand what Giovanni hopes to achieve. Since the police came too late, Team Rocket fled, though the development of the Master Ball was postponed. Red, however, focused on other things. He managed to meet Sabrina and her Alakazam, defeating them and winning the Marsh Badge. Soon after, he challenged the dojo of the Karate Master, who let Red choose a Hitmonlee or Hitmonchan. Sailing across the sea on his Lapras, Red arrived to Cinnabar Island and visited the Pokémon Mansion. He found nothing, but old diaries, mentioning they found a new Pokémon deep inside a jungle. Soon after, he defeated the Gym Leader, Blaine, and his Arcanine, winning the Volcano Badge. Among the locals, Red heard there is the Viridian City's Gym, which was closed for a while, but was recently re-opened. Red rides off on his bike, deciding to challenge this strongest (eight) Gym Leader, thinking he will learn much from him. After arriving, Red meets up with Blue, who thinks Red is slow. Blue shows he earned the Earth Badge, as he claims it was easy for him and walks away. Red comes to the Gym, but hears the Gym Leader has moved away for a moment. After a while, Red enters the Gym and encounters Giovanni, who admits he is the Gym Leader. Red realizes this entire Gym is another Team Rocket base. Giovanni goes to take some Poké Balls, knowing Red will take up the challenge. Red refuses to believe Giovanni is the Gym Leader, for all other Gym Leaders, despite their different personalities and tactics, loved their Pokémon and would never claim Pokémon as tools for business. Giovanni grins, asking if Red would still battle. Red accepts, but reminds Giovanni he is fighting an enemy, not a Gym Leader. Giovanni admits yesterday, an arrogant boy arrived, but managed to defeat all of Giovanni's Pokémon. Since he fights Red, Giovanni uses two Ultra Balls instead. Giovanni feels there is something about Red that makes him almost lose control. Giovanni sends a Rhyhorn, intending on defeating Red. Red sends a Victreebel, so Giovanni remarks Red relies on the type advantage, rather than Charizard's brute strength. Victreebel uses Razor Leaf, but is defeated by one Horn Attack from Rhyhorn. Giovanni knows Red's strategy to end this battle quickly, but it won't work. Red calls Victreebel back and sends Kabutops. Kabutops uses Slash, hitting Rhyhorn, who uses Take Down. Kabutops uses Hydro Pump, but is countered and defeated by Rhyhorn's Thunderbolt. Red sends Snorlax, who uses Hyper Beam, but misses and is defeated by Horn Drill. Giovanni is not pleased that this were Red's powerful Pokémon. Red sends Jolteon, making Giovanni surprised, for electric-types are weak against Ground-type Pokémon. Giovanni is disappointed, but feels some frustration towards the boy. Jolteon leaps to use Double Kick, but is defeated by Thunderbolt. Red wonders how could Jolteon be defeated that easily and is told Giovanni's Pokémon's level tops Red's Pokémon's. Giovanni wonders which Pokémon will Red use - Charizard or some other trump card. Red sends a Hitmonlee. Giovanni remarks it is a fighting-type, but feels the battle quite alive and intense. Hitmonlee uses Rolling Kick, hitting Rhyhorn, who retaliates with Horn Attack. Giovanni feels this battle reminding him of one a long time ago. Using High Jump Kick, Hitmonlee hits Rhyhorn, who uses Horn Drill. Repeating the same moves, Rhyhorn and Hitmonlee exchange attacks and defeat each other. Both trainers call their Pokémon back. Giovanni knows Red will use Charizard, while Giovanni warns him he'll use Rhydon, making Charizard a no match to it and making it a big mistake. However, Red admits he wanted Charizard to be his last Pokémon, to prove love for it is not meaningless. Giovanni is angry and promises to crush Red's pride. Red knows well the Gym Leaders he defeated love their Pokémon and the Gym Badges are the proof of that. Red points to Giovanni Charizard is the proof he came far to here. Giovanni studies Red's moves, quite surprised and remembers this passion, for he also had a Charmander once. However, he does not know why this passion changed, seeing Pokémon as tools for business. Giovanni sends Rhydon, thinking he may have been like Red. Charizard starts with Fire Punch and Rhydon with Ice Punch. Both exchange blows and hit each other. Charizard uses Mega Kick, but misses and gets hit by Fury Attack, slamming Charizard to the wall. Rhydon goes to finish Charizard with Horn Drill, though Charizard uses Seismic Toss, dodging Rhydon, grabbing and slamming it to the ground. Rhydon is defeated, making Red and Charizard as the winners. Giovanni admits he never'd thought Charizard is raised that well to defeat Rhydon. Giovanni presents the Earth Badge, but Red refuses a badge from the leader of Team Rocket. Giovanni admits Red does not anger him anymore and gives order to his grunts to send word Team Rocket is disbanded. Giovanni gives Red the Badge, reminding he gives it out as a Gym Leader who enjoyed this intense battle. Red is glad and takes the badge. Giovanni warns Red to complete the Pokédex, he needs to be the strongest trainer around. Such a task can only be completed by becoming the Champion of the Pokémon League. Red leaves, while Giovanni hopes Red can achieve what he did not. Giovanni wants to change his life to love and trust Pokémon. Red cycles off, promising to find a way. The file is saved at 21 hours and 18 minutes. Red managed to obtain all Badges and record 99 Pokémon. Differences with Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, FireRed, and LeafGreen *Red is supposed to beat Giovanni at Silph Co. like in the games. *Blue and Red never battle in this anime, while they did in the games. *Giovanni only uses two of his Pokemon, Rhyhorn and Rhydon in the anime while in the games he also uses Dugtrio, Nidoking, Nidoqueen (although Nidoqueen was seen defeating Charizard), and Persian (Pokemon Yellow). *Red never gets a Master Ball. *Saffron City isn't overrun with Team Rocket Grunts like it was in the game, only Silph Co. is. Gallery Red's battle against Erika PO003 2.png Red meets the boss of Team Rocket, Giovanni PO003 3.png A girl talking to Red and Blue PO003 4.png Red telling the Pokémon to run out of the building PO003 5.png The battle between Red and Giovanni begins PO003 6.png Nidoqueen using Double Kick on Charizard PO003 7.png Charizard using Flamethrower PO003 8.png Red angry at Giovanni for using Pokémon for a business PO003 9.png Red watches Team Rocket fly off PO003 10.png Red's battle against Sabrina PO003 11.png Red after beating the seventh Gym Leader PO003 12.png Red meets Blue again PO003 13.png Red accepts Giovanni's challenge after finding out that Giovanni is the Viridian City Gym Leader PO003 14.png Victreebel defeated with just one hit PO003 15.png Red decides to use Jolteon after Snorlax gets defeated PO003 16.png Hitmonlee and Rhyhorn faint at the same time PO003 17.png Rhydon and Charizard battling PO003 18.png Rhydon defeated, making Red the winner PO003 19.png Giovanni announces that Team Rocket is no longer in business PO003 20.png Giovanni gives Red the eighth Gym Badge PO003 21.png Red continues his journey }} Category:Episodes written by Mitsutaka Hirota Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hideya Takahashi Category:Episodes directed by Ken Itakura Category:Episodes directed by Toshiyuki Nōjō Category:Episodes by multiple assistant directors Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Hatsue Kato Category:Episodes animated by Takurō Shinbo Category:Episodes animated by Motohiro Taniguchi